The common cassette tapes cases, as shown in FIG. 1, have many disadvantages. In order to insert the cassette tape in a tape case or holder, the cassette tape has to be placed in the upper case body with the tape opening side facing toward the lower side of the upper case body. Thereafter, the upper case body with the cassette tape contained therein is rotated downward to cover on the lower case body. Otherwise, the holes B in the cassette tape will not fit over the projections A in the lower case body, thereby inhibiting the upper case body from completely closing on the lower case body. In order to remove the tape from the case, the case generally has to be held in both hands, and the upper case body is rotated relative to the lower case body, so that the cassette tape can be grasped. However, the tape can easily fall out of the case when the upper case body is rotated to open the case, if it is done carelessly. This can result in the tape being damaged if, for example, it hits the ground.